Ice Demons
by MagikDragon
Summary: Bella Swan is an amazing goalie and wants on the team at Forks Academy but the "NO FEMALE PLAYERS" rule is standing in her way so along with her roommates Alice and Rosalie she comes up with a plan.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own anything but the storyline.

The cheers were deafening as she watched the college ice hockey team, The Ice Demons skate into the rink.

She cheered along with everyone else.

Isabella Swan, known as Bella to her friends and family, was every bit as good and possibly better than most of the guys on the team but cause she was a female she was overlooked.

At 5 foot 4 inches she wasn't tall but her figure definitely attracted attention. Her brown hair was long and straight . Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and seemed to dominate her pale heart-shaped face . Her mother had introduced her to figure skating at four in the hope it would help with her daughter's clumsy nature and she'd taken to the ice like she was born with skates clumsiness had vanished when she was on the ice and she'd won a number of national championships by the time she was 10 but then she discovered the game of Ice Hockey and instantly loved the fast pace and sometimes violent game. A friend of her mother's, who had been a champion NHL player, had trained her as a goalie and many coaches and players had said she was one of the best they'd ever seen.

Suddenly the crowd went wild as the captain Edward Cullen took up the position opposite his opponent and as the referee moved up to start the game the crowd fell silent.

The referee released the puck and the mayhem began.

Bella was swept up with crowd as the game went thru the fast actions that led to the Ice Demons winning by 5 goals over the opposing team. She wished that she could play then she began to hatch a plan.

The next morning at 7am when Edward and his Team turned up for practise, they found the rink already occupied and from the looks of them they'd been there for a while.

"Hey this is our practise time," said Edward loudly as the skater cruised past.

I'm not going anywhere thought Bella slyly "I didn't see you on the board" she said in a deep voice, "I thought all bookings had to go up on the board".

Edward stared at the skater in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding" he said "Look we're the Ice Demons we don't need to book the rink beside no ones usually here at this time of the morning!"

Bella skated round the rink steadily gaining speed until she turned sharply and stopped in front of Edward and his team-mates showering them with ice "I'll tell you what, I was a goalie in my last team, and so if you get a puck past me I'll leave and if you don't you wait til I'm finished."

"What! No way!" shouted Jasper Hale, the vice-captain and Edwards's best friend since kindergarten, "This is our rink," he said starting towards Bella with an angry look on his face and his stick clenched in his hands.

"Wait!" Edward said to Jasper, then he turned and glared at Bella "you're on pal".

Bella watched as the team moved out onto the ice and started to set up their shots. She skated towards the goalie net at the far end of the rink and set herself up for the first shot.

Ok Bells steady you can do this she thought.

"Hey buddy what's your name?" said Jasper as he readied his shot "I'd like to know who my target is"

"Yeah" said Edward "Who are you?"

Edward glared at Bella for an instant before turning to his team who were gathered in a huddle.

"Ok guys" he said "This guy is starting to piss me the fuck off so let's deal with him. We'll play nice for awhile then send Emmett in with his straight shot, no-one has eveer stopped that shot!"

The team nodded and glanced at Emmett Cullen, Edward's big brother, who was grinning in a manical way.

Emmett was a dominating force on the team by his sheer size which is made worse by the padding that they must wear.

The team then lined up facing the goal.

"My name is Issy Swan", she said knowing that her plan was working, they think I'm a guy and I'm not gonna tell them otherwise.

"Ok Issy Swan, here we come!" Edward yelled.

"Bring it on!" Bella yelled back. Right now I'll see whether my plans gonna work.

Puck after puck flew at her but she stopped them all.

"Right I've had enough of this shit!" Edward snarled angrily "Em! You're up!"

Emmett began his run towards the goal gradually gaining speed while manouvering the puck with expert moves.

Bella didn't take her eyes off the huge mass of male that was skating towards her.

Ok Bella she thought calm down and focus on the puck.

Seconds seemed to morph into hours as bella waited for Emmett's the puck was hit at a tremedous speed straight at her and she blocked it.

The gasps, groans and swearing shot from the teams's mouths until Edward glared at them.

Jasper was furious and hit a high shot that Bella couldn't stop. It hit her full force in the head. Even with the protection of her helmet Bella hit the ice like a ton of bricks and lay there dazed.

"Damn it Jaz what the hell are you playing at!" Bella heard Edward's angry voice thru the haze in her head. She tried to stand up only to have her legs collapse from under her.

"No don't get up, Issy don't move!" Edward said as he skated over and knelt beside the crumpled heap in front of the goal.

"Jaz, since you caused this, go get Coach, this guy needs to be checked out," he said with a furious glare at his friend.

"No!" said Bella sharply "I'm ok, I'll be fine" she muttered harshly as she slowly got to her feet.

"Are you sure" said Emmett that had skated over as soon as Bella had gone down.

"At least take your helmet and faceplate off" said Edward as he reached for her helmet.

"No!" Bella ducked out of Edward's reach quickly and pushed her way thru the crowd of heavily padded figures.

"I'll be fine ok," she yelled as she disappeared down the tunnel that led to the changing rooms and the exit.

Edward stared after Bella and shook his head, then remembering Jasper's stunt rounded on him with a stony look in his emerald green eyes. Jasper cringed as his friend pulled himself up to his full height of 6 foot 2 and stood over Jasper who only stood 5 foot 11.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" he yelled "You have the fastest shot of the whole team, you could've killed him!"

"Ok, ok I know," said Jasper quickly as he put his hands up to fend off Edward "I'm an idiot but he was making fools outta us and you know it!"

Edward turned away from Jasper in disgust and thought about the mysterious Issy Swan, He'd never seen a goalie like him before; he'd stopped every shot,even Emmett's straight shot, before Jasper's stupid stunt.

Yeah whatever" he shrugged "I'm calling practise over, we'll catch up tomorrow."

The team knew better than to question Edward so quietly skated back to the edge of the rink and walked to the changing rooms.

Edward followed them but was strangely silent as he began to figure a way to find this 'Issy Swan' and ask him to try out for the team. He removed his heavy padding and grabbing a towel, headed for the showers.

Outside Bella had quickly stripped off the heavy padding, shoved it in the boot of her car and slid behind the wheel of her truck, started the engine, gunned it a few times and sped out of the car park as fast as her ancient vehicle would allow.

Her heart was racing, only now she had realised what the other girls in her dorm had meant when they said that Edward Cullen was the hottest guy on campus.

He was absolutely gorgeous. His thick bronze coloured hair had curled slightly on his forehead with the sweat that had slid down his face in little droplets. His eyes were like emeralds but so cold. She had only seen him occasionally around campus but considering how imposing he was on the ice, she was pretty sure he was just as imposing in street clothes as well.

She pulled into the Chambers Dormitory car park and parked her jeep. Deciding to leave her hockey gear in the truck, she entered the lobby and took the lift to her room. As she approached her room she took her key from her pocket and opened the lock, pushing the door open she walked in and closed the door.

"So what happened?" said a voice from the bed on the other side of the room.

"Whoa damn, don't do that!" Bella said to the blonde haired woman who should've been a model,was lying on the bed thumbing thru a magazine.'

"Oh come on," said Rosalie Hale, one of Bella's two roommates "I want the goss, did you stun them all with your skills?" she asked.

Bella staggered to her bed and flopped down in a heap.

"Well?' Rosalie prompted sitting up on her knees, "What happened, did it all go according to plan?"

"Yeah it was going great; I stopped every shot until your brother sent one of his high shots my way"

"Oh no he did what?!" Rose said in a shocked tone. "Now that I think about it that sounds like something he'd do".

"Yeah it hit my helmet pretty hard so I was a bit of a space cadet for a few minutes then Edward tried to take my helmet off"

"What!" gasped Rose.

"Don't panic," said Bella quickly "I got out of there before he did"

Rose looked thoughtful for a minute.

"What's ticking over in that head of your's Rose?" said Bella.

"Well if Edward, Jasper, Emmett and the others don't know who you are then I'd say that based on what you've said, I bet that Edward's gonna be hunting for a goalie named Issy Swan" said Bella in a low excited tone "What's to stop us from having a little fun with my dear brother and his friends".

Bella grinned at the thought of the shocked looks she'd get.

"So I've decided you're gonna come with me to the Ice Demons party tonight, I got an invite cause I've saved Jasper's ass so many times with his assignments plus I think Emmett likes me and Edward said I could bring a friend" said Rose with a mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes.

"I guess so" Bella answered, "I'd better find something to wear".

At that particular moment Alice Cullen, Edward and Emmett's little sister burst into the room to confront her roomates.

"Edward is having such a hissy fit!" she giggled "He went to the admissions office demanding to know what dorm Issy Swan was in!'

"What?!" Bella shouted.

"What happened? What did they say?!" Rosalie yelled.

Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands like a hyperactive pixie and laughed.

"He's livid cause they told him there is no Issy Swan attending any classes here!"

The 3 girls laughed til tears ran down their faces.

Bella recovered first and stood up.

"Right ladies" she said as she strode over to the large walk in closet. "Let's get ourselve dolled up and let the fun begin!"

Several hours later Bella, Alice and Rosalie left their dorm room and made their way to the unofficial clubhouse and private residence of the captain, Edward Cullen,Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale.

"Ok" said Bella as they stepped up to the door, "How do we look?"

The three girls scanned each other's clothing, Rosalie's sapphire blue top matching her eyes and from under the short black skirt long lean legs wearing matching blue heels sandals peeked out.

Bella had decided on a black shirt with a white crop top underneath and black bootleg jeans that fell over the black boots that she wore and Alice worn a purple off-the-shoulder top over black legging with ankle books with a 5 inch heel to give her some extra height . Rosalies sleek blonde hair waved softly around her face, Alice's was spiky and Bella's long brown hair was pulled back with a headband. .

"Ok, let's do this," said Alice smirking "I want to have some fun".

Rosalie stepped up and rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds then knocked loudly on the door.

Bella jumped when the door swung open and Edward filled the doorway.

"Hey Al you made it and Em will be glad you're here Rose" he said stepping aside and motioning the girls inside.

"But who's this?" he said in a velvet voice when he spotted Bella.

"Yeah I thought I'd be sociable" Alice paused "oh and this is my friend Isabella Swan" she said with a smirk.

"Isabella...Swan?" said Edward thoughtfully as he looked at Bella

Well she has the same brown eyes he thought, about the same height as well. "Do you have a brother by any chance?" he asked.

"No I don't sorry" said Bella completely straight-faced as Alice and Rose started to giggle.

"And call me Bella".

"Ok I will....Bella" said Edward in a low voice as he took a step toward Bella

"Sorry Ed but we gotta go do the mingle thing" said Rosalie as she wound her arm's thru Bella's and dragged her away thru the crowd with Alice following close behind.

By the time the girls stopped, they were laughing hysterically.

"Well if we weren't sure if you'd fooled them, we definitely know now" said Rose wiping tears from her eyes.

"Do you think Edward will catch on?" said Bella glancing behind her to see Edward staring after them with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey I've just had a sneaky idea" said Alice with a sneaky gleam in her eyes,

"Can you still do the ice-skating moves your aunt taught you before you parents gave in on you playing ice hockey?"

Bella walked over and sat on an empty couch. Rose followed and sat next to Bella while Alice paced back and forth in front of them.

"I think so" she said "Why?"

Alice's eyes began to gleam and Bella gulped.

"Ok Al, what's going on in that sneaky little head of yours?" Rose asked.

Alice outlined her idea to completely confuse the her brothers and Jasper by making them think she was a figure-skater instead of a hockey player.

"Ed's gonna go completely nuts" laughed Alice!

"Especially when the only Issy Swan he can find is a gorgeous figure-skater instead of the kick-ass goalie he's been hunting for" Rose added with a chuckle.

The rest of the night passed without incident except for cold green eyes following Bella around.

This is my first Fan Fic so please be nice.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except the storyline.**

The next morning Bella got up quietly and dug out her old warm-up skating gear and headed for the rink, she knew the team finished practice around 10am depending on Edward's mood but she also knew that he always hung around for longer practicing his shots.

And sure enough when she arrived at 10.25 there was Edward skating at breakneck speed around the rink. She was surprised to see he'd removed his chest and shoulder padding and was just skating in a Forks Academy sweatshirt.

When he was within range she yelled at him.

"Is this a private race or can anybody join in?"

Edward slid to a halt in front of her and sprayed her with ice and was surprised when she didn't scream and run away.

"Sorry" she quipped "But I like my showers warm not ice cold" she said with a cheeky smile as she bent down and removed the blade covers on her skates and moved smoothly out into the middle of the rink

"You're Alice and Rose's friend right?" he asked as he turned and began skating towards her, he stopped so close that she could detect a minty smell on his breath.

"Isabella"

"Yep" she said "that"s me but I did ask you to call me Bella".

"Why Bella?" he asked following her.

Bella spun round and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm only called Isabella when I'm in trouble" she explained "but hopefully by now I've grown out of the trouble stage".

Bella began to skate around the rink, ignoring Edward completely.

Edward skated to the gate and leaned on the railing watching the slim figure of the girl he couldnt get out of his head gracefully move through a routine that ended with a triple axle, he was amazed at her footwork that put his hockey footwork to shame...well almost he thought.

Bella glanced at Edward expecting the cold look that he was famous for both on and off the ice, but was thrown when she saw and almost felt the heat in his gaze.

Her smooth slides faltered and she hit the ice hard.

"Bella!!!"

Edward hurried to Bella's side, knelt beside her and helped her into a sitting position.

"Are you OK?" he asked in a worried tone "Stay here I'll go and get coach..."

Bella put her hand over Edward's mouth.

"I'm OK Edward" she said in a breathless voice "I'm just a little winded that's all".

Edward took her hand in his but refused to release it when she tried to pull away.

"Are you sure you're OK...Bella?"

Bella looked up at him and nodded.

"Can you help me up please?" she asked as she started to get to her feet.

Edward quickly and clumsily got to his feet apologizing profusely.

He took both Bella's hands and pulled her to her feet too fast and she fell against him.

Bella tried to pull back but he held her tighter.

"Edward?" she whispered "what are you doing?"

Edward stared into Bella's deep brown eyes and wanted to lose himself in them.

He lifted one arm, put a finger under her chin and tipped her face up towards his.

"What I'm doing is what I've been thinking about since last night" and with that he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers.

Oh my god thought Bella, this isn't happening but she knew it was.

Edward pulled Bella's small frame tighter and moaned softly as her hand worked it's way up to his chest and grabbed a handful of his sweatshirt.

Edward's heart was racing and so was his mind.

I can't do this, I should'nt be doing this,why can't I stop doing this?

He slanted his mouth across her's and ran his tongue across her lips begging and was rewarded by a low gasp when she allowed him entry.

"Yo Edward!! Where you at bro?!"

The booming voice of Emmett broke the daze that Bella had sunk into and she pushed herself away from Edward.

"I have to go" she whispered to herself.

Edward stepped forward to grab her arm.

"No I have to go!" shouted Bella.

"Bella!" Edward yelled after her "Bella... wait!"

Bella reached the gate and quickly pushed past Emmett who had arrived at the rink edge.

"Hey Bella" he said in a loud voice "What you been doing with Edward?'

Bella glared at him and walked away.

Emmett turned and stared at his brother but Edward's attention was fully directed at the slim figure escaping through the main doors.

We're gonna sort this out Bella he thought and we'll do it soon.

**Right that's the 2nd chapter done and thanks to those who've marked this story in their favs lists.**

**And if you have any ideas, views or comments then you know how to hit the little green button and make my day a happy one.**

**Cheers**

**MagikDragon**


End file.
